


Он ещё не знал

by Undertaker_and_Alucard



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker_and_Alucard/pseuds/Undertaker_and_Alucard
Summary: Мир доминантов и сабмиссивов.Тони Старк нашёл свой идеал только к сорока.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Он ещё не знал

То, что никогда и не предполагал о своей жизни Тони Старк, так это то, что на старости лет он будет увлечён пацаном, едва окончившим школу, настолько, что иногда сам будет краснеть от тех вещей, которые тот мог вытворять.  
За всю свою жизнь перепробовав разных доминантов: от горячих миниатюрных дамочек до мускулистых шкафов, с которых можно было только удивляться: «на их рост вообще существует размер одежды?», он понял, что свой идеал нашёл только к сорока годам.  
На первых встречах даже закрадывалось сомнение, а доминант ли вот этот чувачок-паучок, который так восторженно смотрит на него, чуть ли не попискивая, и несет какую-то чушь в попытках то ли вылить на него все то восхищение, которое он испытывал чуть ли не с пелёнок (да, Старк, признайся, ты запомнил всё, что он говорил, пусть и делал вид, что это не так), то ли он просто не умел затыкаться никогда, то ли ещё что-то, но тут Тони останавливал свое воображение и отвлекался на другие дела.  
Тем не менее, за вот уже пару лет знакомства, их отношения можно было бы назвать дружескими, если бы не одно но... Питер иногда смотрел на него, как на свою собственность, стараясь ненавязчиво (впрочем, в конспирации он был не силён) убрать из круга общения других доминантов, которые имели какие-либо виды на обожаемого наставника. Первое время Тони даже забавляла детская, по его мнению, ревность. Потом это стало напрягать, вызывая тик под правым глазом, более продолжительные запои и ломку без приказов. Пытался ли он исправить ситуацию? Пфф! И не единожды! Но маленький засранец каким-то чудом узнавал где Старк и с кем и приносился туда, вызывая максимально неловкие ситуации. В общем-то, Тони знал, что он неуклюжий и иногда (всегда) не контролирует тот словесный понос, который считает профессиональным отвлечением внимания, но за подобные случаи он успел разбить уже более пятидесяти стаканов, двадцать две бутылки (нет, Тони не считал! Но это же качественный алкоголь!) и испортить нарядов пятнадцать, не меньше (вот тут Старк сомневался, он не помнил и трети тех, с кем намеревался приятно провести время).  
И продолжалось бы так ещё очень-очень долго, но на одном из приёмов, куда Старк даже не планировал идти, к нему прилип (иначе и не скажешь) сыночек какого-то чиновника. Сыночку было лет под тридцать и вид он имел самый что ни есть говнюковый, но ауру имел такую, что подчиниться было бы не стыдно. Однако, зная о его делишках, Тони не планировал с ним разговаривать больше пары минут.  
И всё прошло бы тихо-мирно, но… Старк уже еле терпел то, что следовало за этим «но».  
Сзади послышалось вежливое покашливание.  
— Мистер Старк, Какая встреча! Не ожидал вас встретить здесь. — Раздался приятный голос, который спутать было просто невозможно.  
— А, Питер, всё такой же непредсказуемый.  
Видимо, почувствовав соперника («Вот же сопляк!»), эго навязчивого и неприятного собеседника дало о себе знать.  
— Мальчик, не стоит влезать, когда взрослые разговаривают. Найди компанию себе по возрасту. — Протянул он снисходительно. Улыбка Питера чуть дрогнула, едва не превратившись в кривую ухмылку. Глаза, однако, уже неприязненно прищурились.  
— Что вы, я просто знаю, что моя компания мистеру Старку всегда приятна. Я слышал, последняя презентация «Старкноута» произвела настоящий фурор. — С очаровательной улыбкой Паркер обратился к Старку.  
— Верно, все в восторге. — Улыбнулся Старк уголками губ.  
— Очень рад! Знаете, я уже...  
— Малец, — проявил ауру власти человек, у которого уводили возможное развлечение на ночь или несколько, — иди погуляй. — Мужчина чуть приобнял Старка, лишь обозначив намерения, впрочем, Питер в ответ отзеркалил оскал и перестал сдерживать уже свою ауру.  
Однако вероятной схватке помешал кто-то неуклюжий, налетевший сзади на мужчину и проливший на дорогую брендовую одежду шампанское. Этого момента хватило Паркеру, чтобы крепко схватить за запястье Тони и протащить его сквозь всю толпу к выходу в один из коридоров.  
Опешивший и собиравшийся было возмутиться Старк только и выдохнул: «Это был твой дружок-пирожок?», вдруг оказался прижатым к стене безлюдного коридора, откуда музыка из зала была почти не слышна.  
— Мистер Старк, — выдохнул сквозь зубы Питер, не выглядя, впрочем, недовольным, лишь немного уставшим, — сколько мне ещё раз нужно будет спасать вас на подобных мероприятиях от сомнительных типов?  
— Спасать?! — Вытаращился на него Тони. — Это меня надо от тебя спасать! Сколько возможностей было упущено из-за твоей детской ревности! — Ляпнул, и только потом подумал, что проболтался. Делиться своими предположениями, пусть и несколько притянутыми за уши, не хотелось. Но меньше всего хотелось думать о реальных причинах такого поведения. В конце-концов, Паркер ещё только школу закончил, куда ему до прожившего уже полжизни мужчины?  
— Детской? Это не детская ревность, а Ревность! — выдохнул возмущенно Питер, неосознанно склоняясь ближе. — Боже, мистер Старк, хватит притворяться, что ничего не понимаете! Вы же знаете, что нравитесь мне... — Уперев руки в стену рядом с головой Старка, Питер прошептал конец фразы уже почти в губы, не смея, однако, переступить грань, после которой уже не сможет остановиться и задавит партнёра властностью доминанта, не оставив ему выбора. А ему было важно, что бы миллиардер сам захотел подчиняться ему. Всегда.  
— Ты... — Тони залип на губах, о которых не стоило даже думать и портить мальчику жизнь связью с собой. Правильные слова, несмотря на давящую соблазнительную ауру власти, уже были готовы сорваться с губ отказом, но, — ...мне тоже.  
«Твою ж мать» — проскочила паническая мысль о своей слабохарактерности. Развить её помешал горячий поцелуй и жар прижавшегося сильного тела, а руки вокруг талии заставили похотливо выгнуться, вжимаясь в партнера.  
И это казалось правильным. Не было чувства, что вот-вот их сейчас прервут, и Тони не сможет в полной мере насладиться отданным доминанту контролем. Ведь прерывать уже было некому. «Да, всё правильно» — понял Тони, зарываясь пальцами в растрепанные волосы Паучка.  
Он ещё не знал о том, что секс на паутине, когда он будет висеть, распятый, не в силах пошевелиться, ощущая себя мухой, попавшей в сети, он полюбит почти так же, как и конструирование новых гаджетов и снаряжения. Не знал, что может быть так остро и возбуждающе сидеть на собрании Мстителей, пытаясь не выдать себя, не дать застонать от приятной постоянной вибрации в заднице и лёгких разрядов тока на сосках (Тор, спасибо, что не пришёл, попасться на таком было бы жутко стыдно. Хотя Кэп и поглядывал озадаченно на него). Не знал, что после заварушек будет так приятно и спокойно получить заботу от любящего (Да! Да!) человека и оказать ее самому. Не знал, что почти бросит пить, подчиняясь приказам Питера, получая ожидаемую похвалу и горячую награду. Не знал, что может быть так хорошо, что не захочется что-то изменить в своей жизни, захочется постоянства и уюта.  
Не знал... но скоро узнает.


End file.
